I'm Bananas For Your Mushroom
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Donkey Kong and Toadette realize that they like each other more than what appears on the surface. Obviously, this leads to a predicament most of the other Mario characters can't believe.
1. Chapter 1

Donkey Kong was enjoying his ripe bananas at the Cloudtop Cruise as Toadette skipped by, noticing the brown furred gorilla on the white, puffy clouds.

"Hey DK! Are those bananas really yummy?" Toadette asked as she placed her hands down on her dress, smiling as usual.

Donkey Kong nodded as he gulped down his banana, facing Toadette. "Yeah. They're absolutely delicious. I don't know what I would do without these delicious bananas."

"...Can I have one?" Toadette asked as she held her hands together, blinking.

Donkey Kong stared at Toadette in confusion, raising another banana. "You mean... you want this?"

"No, silly..." Toadette giggled as she blushed, lowering her eyes. "Not that banana..."

Donkey Kong could only be confused for the next moment as Toadette suddenly hugged him, the ape confused on what to do as the pink pigtailed, humanoid mushroom girl kissed him on the lips. Dropping the banana he was holding, Donkey Kong then hugged Toadette in response, giving Toadette a kiss in return, mouth to mouth.

"This... feels a bit wrong," Donkey Kong remarked as he pulled away from Toadette, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "I mean, I have a girlfriend... sort of, in Candy Kong... I think it's wrong if I'm kissing you behind her back..."

"Well, she hasn't been exactly relevant for a while now." Toadette pointed out as she smiled, her eyes lowered. "Plus, from what I heard about you from the Smashers, you seem to be having a current thing with Jigglypuff..."

"How did you know about that?" Donkey Kong remarked as Toadette kissed him again, with DK shrugging as he decided to accept this weird kind of courtship Toadette was giving him.

Meanwhile, Dry Bowser was riding on the Wiggler ATV, performing a time trial on the Cloudtop Cruise, briefly glancing to his right as he noticed Donkey Kong and Toadette hugging and kissing each other. The skeletal reptile shook his head in disbelief as he approached the wooden airship.

'Ugh... what is wrong with that girl?" Dry Bowser remarked, knowing that Toadette was behind this strange predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, DK, we should totally do something naughty," Toadette stated as she giggled, holding hands with Donkey Kong as the two were at the Peach Gardens, sitting on top of a green bush as the black Chain Chomps bounced around.

"Something naughty, eh...?" Donkey Kong murmured as he rubbed his chin with his burly right hand, his eyes widening as he smirked. "How would you like to see my banana...?"

"Oh boy, would I!?" Toadette exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Dry Bowser emerged out of a nearby set of bushes, binoculars in his hands as he noticed Donkey Kong pulling something out of his ass.

"Are you shitting me...?" Dry Bowser questioned in disgust as he couldn't believe what he saw.

Just then, in absolute bullshittery, Donkey Kong pulled out a fresh yellow batch of bananas, with Toadette squealing as she took one of the bananas, peeling it and giggling as she slowly sucked on it, with Donkey Kong laughing as he ate the bananas one by one. Dry Bowser was too disgusted to comment on this occurrence, with the Chain Chomps slipping on the banana peels, falling on their backs as they barked in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Something's troubling you, DB?" Lakithunder asked as he and Dry Bowser were at the Ribbon Road, seeing Donkey Kong and Toadette twirling around with different colored ribbons in their hands. The two bosses were on the green ribbons while Toadette and DK were prancing around on the blue ribbons, with neither of the ribbons they were holding matching the colors of the ribbon based race track.

"Yeah. I don't like how Donkey Kong is getting so close to comfort with Toadette there." Dry Bowser stated as he folded his skeletal arms together, seeing Donkey Kong raise Toadette in the air. "I mean, doesn't that tie wearing ape have a girlfriend of his own?"

"That's true, but he could just be extending out an arm in friendship." Lakithunder explained in a understandable manner. "I mean, not everything is going to be a _shock_. He wouldn't just c-"

"All right, I get the extent you're telling me." Dry Bowser stated as he noticed Donkey Kong and Toadette posing in unison, signing as he shook his head.


End file.
